Ash's Royal Love
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash married Elsa and they are having a great time at thier honymoon but there is one more has feelings for him AshXElsaXAnna
1. Ash's Royal twosome

**A** **sh's** **Royal love**

 **Chapter** **1**

 **Ash's** **royal** **Twosome love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is a** **romace similar to Hero's harem and Ketchum family anniversary but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

The sun blazed down from the summer sky. People scattered across the beach; children, adults, and teens in their swimsuits and beach wear. Many were couples spending time together.One special couple was enjoying themselves on this summer day. One couple in particular were enjoying themselves very much.

"This is incredible Ash." A woman with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Elsa. or what their friends would call her the Ice Queen. Once she didn't let anyone into her life and closed off everyone including her sister; Anna. For her parents had died in an accident when she was 7 years old and she closed herself off and never tried to socialize with anyone. But when Ash came into her life she warmed up and opened a new world she could enjoy. Now she was sitting in the lap of a man with wild black hair who held her tight with his arms around her waist. She was looking at a ring that gleamed in the light.

"I'm glad you like it Elsa." said Ash her husband to be. He was known as Fire king for his passion. He had been a ball of energy and passion. When he met Elsa and Anna he had brought life back into their lives. He had shown them fun, excitement, and love. For years of isolation and letting depression be their only company their savior and best friend Ash changed their life bring them back into life.

He kissed her cheek and shift them so she was closer to himself. They had been together for two years. Until today when Ash had taken her to the beach and proposed to her wanting to be with her forever.

"Let's go back to the room and 'celebrate' this moment for us." He smiled and nibbled on her ear after he spoke. Her cheeks turned red and she smiled widely. She couldn't wait.

Later they had returned to their room. Ash was all set in his boxers waiting for his Queen On the bed. "I wonder when will Elsa be ready?" as Ash was waiting "Ash." as Ash heard Elsa but what surprised him was she's naked already "I'm all ready my King, Just you and me" Elsa said hopped on the bed as they are eye to eye Ash held her

"You read my mind already" as they are making out Ash held her ass pinching it made Elsa moan

"Oh oh Ash yes" as Elsa grabbed him and rubbed his face on her breasts rubbing Ash was enjoying it then he starts sucking her left breast and was groping her right breast

"Keep going Ash soon our children need that milk" she said to him as Ash continues more "You my Elsa will make a perfect mother" as Ash was fingering her womanhood made Elsa gasped engoying it "Oh Yes Ash keep going" Elsa begged as Ash continues licking her womanhood as Elsa feels wet

"Oh Ash here it cums!" as Elsa released the floods and Ash was having her love juice in his mouth "You are so sweet" as Elsa kiss him and lowers down

"Now Ashy as Queen i should take the action" as Elsa remove his boxers starts stroking his manhood then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Ohhhhhh Elsa!" Ash moaned as Elsa continues bopping as Ash touch her hair and pinch her ass made her go faster as he is reaching limit

"Elsa I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and over her breasts as she swallows it then he turns her around Ash was pounding Elsa who was in a doggy position as Ash holding tightly to her ass.

"Yes Ash!! More more I love you!!" She screamed out.

"OH Elsa!! Your so tight. I love you I love you!!!" he replied in delight.

He removed his hands from her butt and laid across her back and grabbed her breasts and groped them. Ash kissed the back of her neck and gave her love bites.

"OH ASH!! YOUR THE BEST!!!!" Ash felt his load build up inside him.

"Elsa I'm gonna cum!!" He shouted.

"Do it Ash! Cum inside me. I want it. Cum deep inside me!! YES!!" She shouted as Ash fired his seed deep into her womb filling her up. They moaned at the feeling and love it. They laid side by side in the after glow of their love making.

"Man Elsa you were amazing." He smiled looking over at her. She smiled back and kissed him. Moving up and running her nails across his chest sending goosebumps everywhere she touched. Their kiss ended but she gave one last peck before moving off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower Ash once I'm done we'll go on to round three. Alight sweetie?"

"Alright Miss Ketchum." he smiled back at her. It took all of her willpower not to jump him and make love again but she was able to smiled widely and moved to the bathroom and stepped into the shower still looking at her engagement ring.

'I love him. He truly loves me too.' She thought as she stepped into the shower. Ash was resting on the bed waiting patiently for his wife to be to be done.

"ACHOO"

Ash turned when he heard the sneeze. He walked cautiously over to the closet and was ready for a fight. He opened the closet door and was utterly shocked. There on the floor in her green bikini. She looked up and chuckled sightly.

"Hey there Ash. What's up???"

"Anna what on earth are you doing here!!!" he shouted then he realized he was naked in front of her, he blushed and covered up his manhood. Anna blushed too and slowly stood up. Ash felt his cheeks warm up as she approached him. He realized how inconvenient his position he was in. Anna was sheepishly walking towards him, Ash stepped back until he feel back onto the bed his hands uncovered his growing rod.

"Ash... I'm sorry but I have to tell you something." She muttered trying hard not to see his rod.

"Can't it wait until..." He looked over at the bathroom door still the sound of water coming from the shower was still going.

"I'm sorry Ash but I have to say this. I love you. I have loved you for so long. You have helped me and Elsa out. You made her smile again, you brought life back into our lives. I know you are with Elsa and you are engaged to her now."

"Wait I just did that back on the beach. Have you been spying on us?!?" he asked.

Anna looked at him with shame in her eyes. She looked ready to cry and Ash realy didnt want to make her cry. It was one of the things he hate most was making others cry.

"I have. At first it was only to make sure you didnt take advantage over my sister but the more I watched the more I wanted to be in her place. Please Ash I know this is asking a lot from you but I want to be interment with you. Just once so I can have the memory of you to hold forever." She drew closer taking off her bikini. Ash was quickly turned on by her beauty and his rod stood full and ready to go. But he didn't want to betray Elsa and he didn't want to hurt Anna.

"Wait Anna please I do care about you but think of Elsa i mean yo don't want to hurt her do you?"

She laid down to top of him; her breast rubbed across his chest. "Of course not. I want her to be happy and she will with you but I just want one moment with you Ash. The man who I love more than anything." She leaned down and kissed him. Ash closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed back with passion. Still kissing she reached down and lined up his rod to her entrance. She pushed down taking him completely into her. Balls deep; Ash groaned and marveled how tight she was then he noticed some blood coming out of her.

"Anna was that your..." She kissed him again.

"Yes Ash I gave you my virginity. I saved it for you." She smiled but pain was shown on her face.

"That is a very important thing to give away." Came a voice.

They turned/looked up see Elsa naked steam coming off her body from the hot shower she had.

"Elsa!! Im... ah..." Ash tried to find the words but nothing came to his mouth.

"I understand Ash and I'm not mad at you." She turned to her sister.

"How much did you..." Anna asked as the regret and shame built up in her. She regretted her choice.

"Everything. Why didn't you just tell me your feelings for Ash." She asked walking up to them.

"Because I wanted you to be happy." Anna murmured as tears seem to swell up in her eyes. But Elsa hugged her from behind. Her breasts smushed against Anna's back and she felt weird; one being on her sister's boyfriend's dick, and two having said sister hugging her while being naked.

"I am more understanding than you think Anna. I want you to have a good man and that man has to be someone I can trust. And there is no one I trust more than you Ash." Finally looking at him.

"Are you sure about this Elsa." Ash asked looking up at two women before him.

She nodded. "I do now fuck my sister Ash. Pound her pussy until she screams."

Anna was surprised by her sister's words until Ash jerked his hips against her. She moaned as she began to ride his rod feeling every vain and pulse of his manhood.

"Ash. You're so big. Your filling me up I'm going crazy." She leaned down and kissed him. Ash kissed back with vigor and his hand held on her ass checks and helped her move. Elsa moved over fingering herself watching the scene before her.

'Man this is so hot to watch.' She thought. Back to the other two. Their kiss turned into a heated tongue battle for dominance. She moved up to ride out as he groped her beautiful breasts. Elsa took this moment to move over Ash's face and sat on him. Ash too horny to think but knew what t do. He like her pussy and began to thrust his tongue into her. She cried out in pleasure as she rode the waves of pleasure. Anna was lost to her lust and pleasure as she bounced endlessly on her lover's dick. It hit the entrance to her womb many times sending waves of pleasure threw her.

"Ash I'm coming!!!" Anna shouted.

"ME too Ash please let's all come together." Elsa panted taking Anna and hugging her; their breasts pressed against each other. Ash response was thrusting harder into Anna and eating out Elsa more. Soon it was too much.

"AHHHHH!!" All three of them came at once Anna's womb was flooded with seed and Ash drank all of the love juice Elsa had. The three laid on the bed together catching their breath from the intense love making they did.

"I love you Anna." Ash said finally moving her to kiss her. Then he turned to Elsa.

"I love you too Elsa." And they kissed.

"We love you Ash." The girls replied and kissed his cheeks. They would go on for hours more. that night. Months later they would be married and would come into delightful news; of the two sisters being pregnant. They would have a large family and live happily ever after.

 **that is it of the story I bet you like it where Ash married Elsa and they enjoyed thier romance then Anna married** **appeared** **now that those three are in a romance attack and are in a romantic honeymoon and bieng parents as a family and if you want a other AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa chapter in family anniversary if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


	2. Love is a open door

**A** **sh's** **Royal love**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Love is a open door**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is a** **romace similar to Hero's harem and Ketchum family anniversary but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola with his friend pikachu was now relaxing his his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake

"Is it great pikachu watching at the sky during summer" Ash said as pikachuThe sun blazed down from the summer sky. "We should get back home pikachu "they" would be seeing me home" as Pikachu agreed and they're heading back home

at Ash's home there was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

and other girl has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles she wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick.

thier names are Elsa and Anna sisters of Arendelle are in the kitchen preparing themselves for their time with Ash "I got everything set for my special day with Ashy" said Anna has got a lot of bottles of chocolate syrup as Elsa ttook one of them

"I got everything all set for our romantic picnic with him" Elsa replied as she made a picnic lunch for them

"Why do you need all that chocolate for?" Elsa asked her younger sister "Oh i was thinking cover myself with it naked and surprise him in the master bedroom in the shower" said Anna

"Where are you having your picnic lunch at?" Anna asked her older sister "Well at the lake near his favorite spot at the tree and also I'll surprise Ash by bieng naked too" said Elsa which the girls giggle at each other's plans for the other as they get ready to do their time with Ash

"Hold let's decide on which one one of us gets to be with Ash first old fashion way" Anna said Elsa smirk as they play Rock Paper Scissors and Anna wins.

"I win" said Anna as Elsa was little steamed "I can see how Celestia feel about her younger sister" said Elsa in her mind as Elsa left Anna is getting everything ready "I better leave him this " as She leaves a note on the door for ash to come in to the master bathroom when he gets home.

Ash see his home "Home at last pikachu you can go see Gatomon" as pikachu nodded and ran off and heads inside the house "Elsa...Anna...are you two home?" as he look everywhere as he see a note

"Come to the master bedroom i am waiting" When he does head up to the master bedroom

"The note said turn that way is this like a scavenger hunt? Ash wondered when he enters the bathroom "Hi Ashy" as Ash is shocked to see Anna in the shower naked in front of him covering her body in chocolate syrup.

"Anna." Ash was blushing "Surprise Ash rhis is our perfect moment for us" Anna wink as Ash had a goofy smile staring at her beauty "On with a show" She performs a little show for him swaying her body around groping her own chest and butt showing off all the chocolate around her "Oh...wow Anna you are remarkable' Ash said as he's just going to stare at her all day in which Ash response by stripping naked and getting in the shower

"Let me clean you up my Strawberry blonde" Ash starts Licking all the chocolate off of her. "Oooh yes Ashy finish your dessert" she said as Ash was enjoying licking her beautiful body as she was clean "Ash" as they share a smiled and They put the shower on

"Let's share our Romance in the shower sweetie" Ash then start making love with her in shower and she enjoys it. "Oooh Ash" Anna then felt her breasts been groped by Ash and he starts massaging them made Anna moaning "Oh Ash yes keep going" she then felt her nipples been pinched and Ash starts sucking her left breast "Ashy keep going" Anna shouted as Ash was enjoying drinking her milk and he starts sucking her right breast made Anna stroking his hair and Ash undid her pigtails and start stroking her strawberry-blonde long lucious hair as Anna enjoys it when Ash is done he lowers down while the shower continues on them Ash starts licking her womanhood

"oooh Ashy" Anna was moaning as Ash continues eating her up then he start fingering her made her feel the preasure "Oh Ash...Ash...Ash" Anna shout as Ash continues fingering her more as she drag her nails on her back as Anna feels her limit

"Ash" as she release her love juice in Ash's mouth "You taste so sweet" Ash said as Anna held Ash and starts rubbing is face oon her breasts Ash enjoys it a lot as she let go Anna lowers down "Now Ash it's my turn for action" as Anna starts stroking his rod made Ash hiss then she place it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oooh Anna" Ash moaned as Anna continues bopping as Ash enjoys it he then lowers down pinch her cute ass made Anna go more faster she been going at it for hours as Ash feel his limit "Anna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Anna swallows it and quickly licks her breasts clean then those two kiss as Ash pinned her to the wall

"Ready Anna" Ash said as Anna kiss him "Want me to say something crazy yes Ash i was born ready" said Anna as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting slowly, Passionate and not bieng rough as Anna moans "Oh oh oh Ash yes keep going i want more of you in me" Anna said as Ash was going faster "You are so tight Anna and I love you" Ash said going Faster Anna continues kissing him and wrapped her arms and legs around him they continue getting wet and make love in hours as they feel thier limit

"Anna i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together" as Ash fires his load inside her Anna was so exhausted as Ash was washing her up "Ash this is way better then last time" Anna tells as she is resting on his chest had her breasts pressed against him "I had to say Anna that was great!" Ash replied as Anna smiled Afterwards she stares at Ash and kiss him

"Ash, Elsa has planned a very special gift for you down by the Lakeside you remembered going." said Anna as Ash looks at her "And I should get going then Anna see you later sweetie" as He kisses her once more before heading outside "Anna said at my favorite spot which means..." as soon he was here

"Hi Ashy i was expecting you." Ash saw his beautiful Elsa by his favorite spot at the tree near the lake with the basket "You know how to surprise me Elsa" as he kiss her on the lips they talk for a little bit "Ash your home region is beautiful so paradise I am so happy to live here" Elsa said as she snuggles close to Ash "Yeah i am glad you came to my life since we first met you found me outside of your ice palace and save me" Elsa blushed when she remembered that time when they first met as they enjoy the lunch

"Elsa you are the best or making picnics" Ash admired her picnic Elsa blushed even more "Thank you Ash ever since my time with Dawn at her sleepover you admit that you had feelings to both us girls" Elsa said which Ash blushed as well "Yes i did and you were in tears of Joy for bieng happy" Ash said to her till when the final sandwich was eaten

"I love your sandwiches Elsa..." when he turned his head and notice Elsa started stripping herself nude in front of Ash

"Oh my Arcues yes" Ash said seeing her beauty made his manhood harden Elsa walks over to him with a smile "You love me like this do you my handsome prince it's ok allow me" as she stripped him down of his clothes seeing his nude body

"You are still my favorite Ash" Elsa lowers down goes for his manhood first she grabbed it and starts stroking it made Ash hiss loving it as Elsa puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh oh Elsa yeah" Ash moaned as Elsa continues bopping faster Ash was rubbing her smooth beautiful back then starts squeezing her butt made Elsa go more faster "Yeah Elsa keep going " Ash said to his beautiful girl in the world as he is reaching limit "Elsa..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and over her breasts Elsa swallows it and was licking her breasts teasing Ash after she give him a bopping Ash held her waist

"Elsa you know i need some action for you my beautiful snow angel" as he's about to get up but she Whispers in his ear

"No Ashy not here we're going to do it in the water that's where our fun begins" Elsa said as she takes his hand and drags him over to a shallow spot very secluded "Elsa you are best of ideas" Ash saisaid made her very happy of how he respect her with a passion as they hold each other as they make out and start entering the water.

Ash was kissing her in the neck and her breasts as he stares at Elsa with they are in the water "Elsa my wonderous love you are so beautiful when you're in the water." Ash smiled admired his beautiful wonderous Elsa then sucked on her perfect breasts. "Oh Ash yes their only yours my prince." Elsa replied moaning and loving his touch Ash switched to the other while groping the previous. Elsa moaned and squirmed under her boyfriend's arms. She grabbed his hair and pulled at it then pushing his head deeper into her boobs and starts rubbing him on them Ash enjoys her more. then he was pinching her nipples now starts sucking her right breast "Yes yes Ashy let my milk go in you sweetie" she said as Ash continues on her Right one but Ash let her use her ice power in her nipple so he can drink cold as he was done Ash starts licking her womanhood

"Oh Ash that's it keep going" Elsa said to him as Ash now starts fingering made her moan more loving it made her getting wet more by then Elsa feels her limit "Ash" as Elsa released her floods on Ash then he swallows it

"You enjoyed it alot Elsa" as Ash see Elsa helds him and they kiss Ash turn her around as her breasts landed on the water Ash lined up his member to her butthole and shoved it in with some force.

"AHhhh! Ash YES! Pound your Queen! Harder!" She screamed as he went to town on her butt. "Your so tight! I love it!" He cried out in pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster into her. She moaned Elsa mind was in the blink of love enjoying it Ash had been going like this for hours and reaching his limit

"Elsa i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her "Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed inside her butt now Elsa is standing up walking towards Ash

"Ash ready for the grand finale" as She pushes him down as he sits the water landed on his butt but not enough to cover his harden manhood she then Saddles him taking him all the way inside her

"I'm gonna ride you my Ashy" Elsa said as Ash smirk "I love you my Wonderous love" as they start kissing Elsa starts bouncing him She goes wild with enthusiasm "Oh oh Elsa yes" Ash moaned at the feeling as he is enjoying her bouncing and staring at her bouncing breasts "Oh oh Elsa..." Ash can't continue as he is moaning then Elsa was screaming they start making love vigorously when Elsa continues bouncing on him they been going at it hours enjoying thier love as they're reaching limit "Elsa I'm gonna...cum!" Ash said as Elsa still bouncing on him "Me Too Ashy let's cum together my love" Ash fires his seed inside her womb Afterwards night had arrvive They lay down on the soft grass still naked looking at the moon and just watch the a flock of Starly flying to east. as they snuggle in the tree as their favorite spot

"Elsa ththis is the best time I ever had with you and Anna" Ash said holding Elsa close "One thing that made me happy is you Ash you help me overcome my fear of losing control of my power" Elsa tells him with a smile bieng close to Ash as he kiss her "Nothing happen to you Elsa and i never let you go" Elsa in tears of joy kiss him made hearts shown in his eyes "Ready to go home Elsa" Ash said but Elsa smirk "No let's just stay for a night i packed sleeping bag so it just you and me" Elsa replied to him then Ash picks her up bridal style Elsa giggle and blushed "I'll carry you to the tent" as he carries her to the tent

 **that is it of ch 2 of the story I bet you like it where** **Elsa and Anna had plans with Ash and Anna was going first then Elsa spends her romantic time with him on a picnic together** **and if you want a other AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa chapter in family anniversary if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


	3. How to cheer a trainer

**A** **sh's** **Royal love**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **How** **to cheer a trainer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is a** **romace similar to Hero's harem and Ketchum family anniversary but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola with his friend pikachu was now walking back home feeling down but what's been troubling him

"I'm fine Pikachu? i just glad to get back home after the battle" Ash said as he's feeling very down because he had a battle with Paul and he lost and of course Paul chews him out Pikachu was worried about Ash as they seesee home close ahead

at Ash's home there was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

and other girl has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles she wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick.

thier names are Elsa and Anna sisters of Arendelle are in the kitchen preparing themselves for their time with Ash "I made a very special dinner till our sweet Ashy comes in" said Anna was preparing for dinner till Ash gets home even Elsa was getting everything ready

"I got everything all set for our romantic moment with him" Elsa replied as she made a special arrangements for them as they smell the melted chocolate

"Mmmmm Chocolate" said both as they set up the table then they heard the door open as they look "Ash Welcome back." Anna shouted in happiness as she hugged him

"Thanks Anna" Ash replied as Elsa came over to him "Ash we got dinner goin we csn have our moment." Elsa said to Ash as she kiss him "Thanks but I lost my appetite." as Ash was heading to his room shocked them "What Ash never turns his bsck on food especially when Natsu eats." Anna as pikachu appears then tells them what happen at his battle ss they understand him

"That's not true Ash is the best since he won many leagues...that Paul makes me so mad i wanna just punch him." Anna replied when her and Elsa feel bad for Ash she always but Paul better watch out

"Anna your revenge for Paul have to wait and I have a idea we should do something special for him to cheer him up." Elsa explained to Anna and she like it already

in the ketchum house at nighttime Elsa and Anna are getting ready to cheer Ash up for a special surprise for him as They find Ash that night sitting in a comfortable spot watching the stars at the window roof just kind of stewing over what happened

"There he is Elsa anand i hope it works." Anna replied as Elsa knew it will "No worries Anna it will." she said to her as Ash still thinking his lost but feel guilty for not spending time with the two sisters he knew and married "Maybe i shouldn't backed out our dinner." he said till the girls have their surprise for him

"Ash..." as Ash heard Elsa's voice ehen he turns around his face turns red as he saw Elsa and Anna are completely naked in front of him

"Hey Ashy like what you see." Anna replied as Ash nodded but was staring at thier inner beauty they come at him and they do kind of a pose of swaying thier hips made him bieng himself where they hold his hands and then they start stripping Ash leaving his body exposed in front of them and they start kissing him Elsa starts kissing his chest while Anna wss kissing him in the lips then they look at him "Ash we're having a double battle with you!" said Elss was very kinky for him as Ash was back to himself and held them

"I'm so desperate for you two now" as they start kissing and making out Elsa and Anna had buried his head to thier beautiful soft breasts made Ash turned on as they let go Ash held Elsa "Elsa did you plan this." Ash asked as Elsa nodded and Ash smiled "I love you" Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them Elsa missed that and let out a beautiful moan "Yes Ashy I want you back!" she moaned then Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and Elsa loves it

Anna on the other hand lowers down and grabbed his rod starts stroking Ash feels it but continues then Anns puts his rod in her mouth starts bopping Ash feels the love but starts sucking Elsa's right breast drinking her sweet milk in her Anna continues bopping faster when Ash was squeezing her butt as Ash was done with Elsa but she had to admit Ash is still her only love she had then he feels his limit from Anna

"Anna I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts licking her breasts clean Elsa saw how good Anna was had to admit she's jealous then Ash helps hwr on her feet snd undid her pigtails letting Anna's luscious hair go down long and beautiful "You are still beautiful Anna." Ash admired her beauty as he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them as well made Anna have s beautiful moan as well "Ash yes it brings back memories." Anna replied as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast too made her moan more then Elsa see his rod is still rock hard as she lowers down "Ash you are acout to see me in action." Elsa grabbed his rod and start stroking and licking his tip made him moan then she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

Ash feels her but she's outstanding but thst never stops him as he starts sucking Anna's right breast made her moan more then Ash starts squeezing Elsa's cute butt made her go faster as soon Ash was done with Anna he feel his limit coming again "Elsa..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Elsa swallows and starts licking her breasts clean then Ash pins her to the floor "Elsa I'll do the same of you" Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood made Elsa moan "Yes Ashy keep going " Elsa loves how Ash does it then he starts fingering her made Elsa begging for him to continue Ash never stops as they kiss more at hours made Elsa feel her limit

"Ash!!!!!!!" as she releases her floods to Ash Elsa breathed heavily "You enjoyed it my beautiful Elsa." Ash let her rest for a while as Ash turns Anna around. Anna can tell what he's going to do was her favorite part as he placed his rod in her butt and starts pounding "Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Yes Yes pound me harder" Anna shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Anna you are the most second beautiful girl ever and i love you." Ash replied as Anna blushed by his words as Ash continues pounding his wife more her breasts are bouncing as he feels thier limit coming "Anna I'm gonna..." Ssh was cut off by his words

"Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed in her butt then they kissed more "Ash mind you lay down " Ash did what Anna said as he layed down and Anna is on top of him placed his rod in her "I'm going to ride you sweetie." said Anna as Ash smiled "You are one hyperactive girl" as they start kissing and making out Anna starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Ohhhhh Anna yes..." Ash moaned as Anna continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing as Ash is groping her breasts once again made her go more faster the two enjoy eachother's company at hours and reaching limit

"Anna!!!!!" as they climax Anna was exhausted but Elsa is back on her feet and pounce on Ash to the floor as they start kissing now Ash turns her around and now on top of her "Ready Elsa" Ash replied as Elsa kissed him "I'm always rrady for our love Ash" Elsa replied as they start kissing and making out passionate then Ash starts thrusting her slowly Elsa feels the pain but Ash knew she wants him to continue they were kissing more Ssh touch her luscious beautiful hair Elsa wrapped her arms and legs around him they been continuing at hours

"Ash/Elsa!!!!!!" as they climax Ash and Elsa were exhausted and they were resting together "Ash are feeling better now." Elsa asked him as Ash smiles at her "I never been so happy thanks to you Elsa...I helped you of your fear and this time you helped me." Ash replied as Elsa was in tears of joy and kiss him "It's my job as your beautiful wife and your Queen my handsome King." she said but Ash kiss her "Thank you Elsa and you are my most favorite one." as the two fell asleep Ash and Elsa held together still connected then Anna held behind him letting his head rest on her breasts Ash keep them because he is still lucky of having a family that always help him

 **that is it of ch 3 of the story I bet you like it where** **Elsa and Anna had plans to cheer A Ash up after his loss to paul and Anna was going first then Elsa spends her romantic time with him and Ash feels better snd spends time with Elsa together** **and if you want a other AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa chapter in family anniversary and soon the sequel of AshxElsa story be coming soon and i had plans of PokemonxTmnt crossover your choice is Ash in the 2012 tmnt universe or 2003 universe if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


	4. Love is the best medicine

**A** **sh's** **Royal love**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Love is the best medicine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is a** **romace similar to Hero's harem and Ketchum family anniversary but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance.

at Ash's home there was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

and other girl has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles she wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick.

thier names are Elsa and Anna sisters of Arendelle are in the kitchen preparing something for Ash "I made a very special soup for our poor sweet Ashy" said Anna sounded worry as she was preparing hot soup for Ash for what reason even Elsa was getting everything ready

"I got everything all set hot water bottle, more blankets and hot chocolate for him as well" Elsa replied as she made a special arrangements for them as they smell the hot chocolate

"Mmmmm Chocolate" said both are heading towards the room with the door open leaving nice breeze coming in as they look "Ash How are you feeling sweetie." Anna said to him as Ash was in bed "Going great An...Ah-choo!" he said to her

it reveals Ash is sick. Just got a high fever and hazard light cost he's on the recovery end but it's still keeping him in bed "Well Ash, serves you right for fighting undead pirates in cold damped cave with the curse treasure even Robin and Nami got sick." said Elsa as Ash knew she's right

"I know Elsa I'm sorry i just..." as he sneeze a bit "Just rest honey ok." Elsa replied as they are out of the room Elsa and Anna are in deep thinking and worried

"Elsa we need to do something special to help our sweet Ashy feel better also we have not had our romantic moment with him in two weeks and we want that to change." Anna tells Elsa

"I'm worried about him too but unless we can make our Ashy something more special for him Love is a best medicine." said Elsa as her and Anna decide to do something special for thier husband.

"What do you have in mind." she asked

as Ash was resting hoping to get better "Stupid flu how is that possible of Alicorns get sick." Ash wondered as he notice the door was open "Hey Ash." as Ash saw Anna but his face turn red as he saw her in a sexy Chef outfit

"I got you hot soup it can help." Anna said to him as she has a spoon and starts feeding him soup "Thanks Anna the soup is great." as Anna smile "Our mom made it and the special ingredient is love." Anna said as Ash smiles at her saying "You look cute in that outfit." Ash said then they stare at each other one minute then they kiss as they let go a minute

"Ash i can't wait longer i know the best medicine for you." as Anna takes her sexy chef outfit off leaves her completely naked Ash blushed but smiles "I miss you my ember." as Anna starts kissing him and makes love with him she takes the blankets off and strips Ash completely naked. as she went closer to his face has her beautiful breasts towards his face "Ash go ahead." she said

Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and massages her breasts then he starts sucking her left breast Anna panted as she let's him suck her milk up "Ash keep going." she said as Ash starts sucking her right breast made her moaned more as soon he was done Anna lowers down "Ash i can give you my treatment." as she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moaned

"Oh...Anna" Ash said as Anna continues bopping faster Ash starts giving her a boost by groping her butt made her go faster made her turn on as she continues more as Ash can feel his limit "Anna I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then she helps Ash by flipping him over as he's on top of her no words to say as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Anna enjoys it

"Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes keep going." Anna shouted as Ash continues thrusting her and he kisses her breasts made her panted letting him continue thrusting her as they can feel thier limit "Ashy here it comes..." as Ash fills her up Anna still has more energy left as he heard a other voice "Hi Ash..." as Ash looks Much to his surprise. it was Elsa but she has on a very low-cut nurse outfit "Love it honey I want my body well making sure you're comfortable and taking care of." she said walking to her patient made Ash feel rock hard

until she see it she starts stripping herself completely naked "Now i had just a medical treatment for you." as she climbs onto his face Ash looks at her with a smile as he held her hips and starts licking her womanhood

"Oh oh oh Ash yes keep going..." Elsa moans as she lets him eat her and enjoys it how he licks her deeper "Ash Ash I'm gonna..." while she pops up then Elsa gets off and they start kissing and actually get into their lovemaking as Ash is groping her beautiful perfect breasts and starts massaging them made Elsa panted more then Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmmmmm" She moaned she miss her romantic moment since two weeks as Ash goes for her right breast as she holds her grip on Ash's back then as soon he was done Anna comes to him "Ash i had a new position." as Anna climbs up to Ash place her womanhood on his face "What kind of position is it?" he asked her

"You'll see." as Anna rides on Ash's face and he's actually enjoying it as he use his tongue to eat her out makes her bounce faster even her breasts are bouncing. as Elsa lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping slowly Ash can felt it and enjoys it as he groped her butt made her go faster so did Anna as they were enjoying thier love as they feel thier limit coming

as Ash fires his seed in Elsa's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Anna releases her floods of love juice in Ash's mouth and loves it as Anna is exhausted Ash flips Elsa now he is on top of her "Ash go ahead." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Elsa panted and moaning loving it more "Ash Ash Ash Ash!!!!" Elsa shouted his name as Ash never stops they continue kissing each other and Elsa kisses his chest as they reach limit

"Ash here it comes!!!" as Ash fills his beautiful wife up as thier treatment ends the two girls snuggle up with him "Ash how do you love your treatment." Elsa asked him having her fingers on his chest "I love it Elsa and I think I'll be much better five days." Ash said as they like the news

"I like the sound of that honey." Anna said as her and Elsa kissed him and fell asleep

a few days later Elsa and Anna are now sick in bed as Ash comes in with hot bowls of soup and cups of hot chocolate "Hey girls i got you some soup and hot chocolate." Ash said to his lovely beautiful wives

"Thanks honey." they said together as Ash feed them his mom's hot soup "Don't worry about the flu you two mom said you'll be better at two weeks and i can take good care of you two." Ash replied as they smile to thier husband knowing they be look after just like they look after him

 **that is it of ch 4 of the story I bet you like it where** **Elsa and Anna had plans to cheer A Ash up after his loss to paul and Anna was going first then Elsa spends her romantic time with him and Ash feels better snd spends time with Elsa together** **and if you want a other AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa chapter in family anniversary and soon the sequel of AshxElsa story be coming soon and i had plans of PokemonxPirates of the Caribbean crossover your choice if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


End file.
